


It's Cherry Lipstick, If You're Nasty

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: French Kissing, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, honestly its just about kissing, ineffable kissing, its kissing so idk, its not explicit but, making out really, they kiss a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: Crowley gets creative and tries some different things on his lips.





	It's Cherry Lipstick, If You're Nasty

Kissing is a rather intimate thing to do.

Kisses can be placed anywhere to show a degree of affection for one another.

How did two celestial beings not kiss for six thousand years is clearly beyond everyone, but the moment it happened practically sparked a new galaxy.

Crowley was the surprised one.

He would've been the one to make the first move, say something sly, hoping to get Aziraphale flustered, make his move smoothly, and claim the angel for the rest of eternity.

That's absolutely not what happened by a long shot.

Aziraphale is a rather dirty bastard.

Inviting his friend out to a romantic lunch, only to surprise him with a kiss on the cheek at the end. That's torture. And Crowley definitely wasn't ready if he was being honest. A kiss on the cheek wasn't the end of it either. Aziraphale got the chance to really kiss him, right on his mouth, which he's been trying to do for a long time with all those low gazes to Crowley's lips when they were close.

It was sweet, and soft, and nice.

Just like the angel himself.

That's what started it all, the random kisses, the display of affection.

It seemed like Aziraphale wanted this more, always taking the chance to surprise Crowley who never knew when he would be graced by the angel's lips.

He was a gentle kisser.

Never wanting to hurt Crowley.

But when he wanted something more, like the one time he was curious if Crowley would enjoy a little tongue, Crowley had to get himself prepared.

That's what led to his new fixation.

* * *

The two of them were sitting outside together, not their usual spot, some place different, where they could be alone together, where no one would walk by. The sun was shielded by the trees, and they could hear the birds chirping behind them, though that's not what they were paying attention to at the moment. It was quieter. They were more or less consumed with each other, like usual, except for the pining. They could show their affection for one another in just another physical form.

Now Crowley was prepared, because the last time they did this he wasn't even close to ready. 

There was something different, however. Aziraphale noticed it the first time he kissed Crowley, how soft his lips were, but also...they were...fruity. He thought he could smell it at first, but he got a taste of it.

What was it?

What did Crowley do?

Aziraphale had no time to stop and think because Crowley had taken the lead this time, pulling the angel closer to him as the kiss became more passionate. Aziraphale didn't know what he was tasting.

Apple?

Orange?

Pineapple?

Maybe it was all three. 

He was so preoccupied on the taste of Crowley's lips. It was such an innocent gesture when his tongue traced his skin, he just wanted a taste. Crowley thought otherwise. The angel was a bold creature to lick a demon. But, Crowley knew what he was doing, he didn't put the chap stick on for nothing. 

If he was going to kiss Aziraphale all day, he'd need healthy lips to do it. 

It was just a bonus that it smelled sweet. It tasted that way, too. If Aziraphale wasn't careful, he'd lick it all off. But at this point, it didn't matter.

Crowley was happy to get such a good response.

"Well..." Aziraphale had pressed both hands on his thighs when they pulled away, and he faced forward, his cheeks flushed. How was he going to describe what happened today? 

They obviously didn't need to discuss how much they were in love with each other, since that has been going out for a _long_ time. What Aziraphale was trying to figure out was how he was going to tell Crowley that he liked kissing _today_ because of how different Crowley's lips felt. 

His face was warm, his lips were hot. How much time did they spend kissing? He could feel a tingling over his lips, as if he could still feel Crowley's lips on them. They were smooth, that was before Aziraphale got a little tempted to taste. They were soft, too. Aziraphale could feel it still, as if Crowley was right in front of him.

Even his breath, the way it seemed so easy, like he was breathing Aziraphale's air.

The warmth of his skin.

The way he cupped his face and kept him close.

"That was definitely a way to spend our time." Aziraphale was the flustered one, which was shocking because he was the one to make the first move before.

Crowley had made a sound, like he agreed. And he did. But he didn't say anything because he was busy. In his hand was the small chap stick that he was applying on his lips. The wrapping had oranges, pineapples, and apples drawn on it. Aziraphale was right.

It was fruity chap stick.

"You're putting on more...?" He was surprised.

"Uh..." Crowley raised an eyebrow and turned to Aziraphale just as he stopped putting on the chap stick. "Yeah," he said and smacked his lips. "Can't go around with chapped lips." He said and put it in his pocket.

Aziraphale was staring.

Crowley abruptly got up. "Later, Angel-"

"What?-" Aziraphale was the frustrated one here. Why would Crowley want to leave? They were in the middle of something.

The only reason Aziraphale had pulled away was to collect himself.

He wasn't done.

That's what Crowley was hoping for. He was the wily adversary that kept Aziraphale on his toes.

"Did you need something?" Crowley paused mid step when he heard Aziraphale's struggle to get his words out.

Of course the flustered angel needed something.

"I like the...uh..." _Just say it, come on now_. "The...kissing is nice." He said innocently as he looked up to Crowley, the sweet gaze in his eyes as he pouted, hoping to go another round with him.

It was just them there. There'd be no harm done.

Crowley didn't expect all that, however.

He stared at Aziraphale. Then he went in his jacket pocket to take out his glasses and put them on.

That seemed better, the emotional wall to keep them separated while Crowley has an existential crisis.

He looked at Aziraphale again, but couldn't muster up a few words to convey that he liked kissing, too. Once again Aziraphale got the better of him. He was staring plainly, trying to take a moment to get himself together, and when he couldn't, he decided it was time that he leave.

"See ya." He rushed out of there.

And all Aziraphale was left with was the feeling of Crowley's lips.

* * *

So lip gloss isn't quite the same as chap stick. It's in the name, glossy lips. It seemed like Crowley was experimenting with new things to put on his lips.

This week, lip gloss.

It made his lips shine.

The brand was Juicy, because it did just that to people's lips. He couldn't say he liked it much just because it was rather sticky, but the ultimate test is to try it on Aziraphale, who was eager since he has been very frustrated lately.

He was staring at Crowley's lips one moment.

And the next, he was kissing them.

Lip gloss is not like chap stick at all. Aziraphale made note of that immediately when he felt Crowley's lips press into his over and over again. It was like soft gliding. Soft...wet...gliding. not like chap stick at all.

Aziraphale got a taste though he hadn't thought about it yet. His lips had the gloss on it, too. How many times have their lips parted and come together again? Enough times that Aziraphale felt the gloss cover his lips, too.

It was fruity. Just like the chap stick.

He didn't pull away far from Crowley, but he kept his mouth open as he breathed heavily. Crowley hadn't moved away from him. Aziraphale felt another kiss to his lips as he tried to figure out the flavor. The smell was sweet and intoxicating.

It made him want more.

"Peaches?" He inquired, Crowley kissing his mouth again before Aziraphale could get a breath in.

"And?"

There was more.

Aziraphale didn't have to think, but Crowley had pulled him closer, his hands running through his white hair when they were kissing yet again. Crowley definitely let him have a taste and Aziraphale enjoyed every second of it.

He could taste it when his tongue ever so gently traced Crowley's bottom lip. The demon liked that, it was certainly a gesture for more, like Aziraphale was taking enjoyment to their advances. Crowley bit Aziraphale's lip just before he could pull away, and Aziraphale had no idea what to do then.

There was this shiver that went up his spine just as he leaned back slightly. Crowley was still tugging on his lip, nipping gently, as his hands traveled lower. The angel was thinking of things an angel never should. He let out a shaky breath when Crowley kissed him again, and just like before, nipped at his lip before letting his tongue trace where his teeth were a second ago.

"Ah..." he breathed out shakily once more when he finally realized what he was tasting. There was a hint of it. "Vanilla." Crowley agreed and kissed him again.

The taste was still on Aziraphale's tongue and made his mouth water. Peaches and vanilla, like the sweetest dessert. It was certainly intoxicating.

Aziraphale was swooning. The taste was sweet, the kissing was sweet, having Crowley pressed up against him was sweet. He was enjoying the lip gloss, much better than the chap stick, he would say. So much better.

Kissing was definitely his favorite past time.

Crowley had pushed away from him. The angel's eyes went immediately to his lips, catching the second Crowley licked them but he wasn't being subtle about it. His tongue traced his bottom lip just as he pulled out the lip gloss from his jacket pocket. He had to put on more, Aziraphale went and licked it all off within minutes.

The angel continued to stare, watching as Crowley finished applying the lip gloss smoothly and smacked his lips again. They were shiny.

And kissable.

Crowley tucked the lip gloss in his jacket again, and got comfortable on his side of the bench, his arms spread as he leaned back a bit, giving Aziraphale _the look_ because he was ready.

If Aziraphale wanted it, he had to come and get it.

* * *

Crowley was holding a mirror up to his face as he did his best to apply the deep red lipstick to his lips. It's not like lip gloss and certainly not like chap stick. This was different, if he messed up it would take a miracle to fix it.

He was careful to get the red around his lips evenly. This didn't have a fruity taste to it. It was just expensive lipstick, cherry colored. Not flavored. It was bright red, brighter than his hair.

"You got this..." Crowley said to himself quietly as he traced the lipstick on his bottom lip.

It was just about perfect on his lips.

It was a smooth color, one that matched him perfectly, though he was preferring a darker color. If this goes well, he might get another one.

He didn't smack his lips like he did with the lip gloss. He was careful this time, just gently rubbing his lips as he put the cover of the lipstick back on it and put his mirror down.

Aziraphale was reading a book, and he seemed a little occupied at the moment. He had been quiet for a whole hour, which was more than just light reading. Crowley would be lucky to get him to look up. Then he thought he should have some fun instead.

Cherry red would be such a nice color on an angel with hair so white.

Crowley was on his feet, walking over to the angel who has been quietly sitting and reading. He hasn't been disturbed, until now. Crowley wasn't surprised when Aziraphale didn't look up to the gentle tap on his shoulder. He just didn't want to be ignored.

"I'm almost done, dear..." Aziraphale said softly, though he turned the page and continued reading.

Crowley lowered himself closer to the Aziraphale, his fingers tugging Aziraphale's glasses off his face.

"Crowley..." Aziraphale sighed, not wanting to look up.

Crowley's lips pressed gently to Aziraphale's, but then he moved again, planting a kiss on his cheek, and to his temple, then his forehead. Aziraphale was smiling because of the kisses, Crowley doesn't do this often. He didn't even think Crowley had it in him.

It was such a sweet gesture.

Kisses can be so intimate.

Aziraphale could feel the love.

He just had no idea that his face was covered in red lip prints.

Aziraphale's book slipped from his fingers as Crowley slid into his lap, his hands holding Aziraphale's face up more as he kissed his other cheek. Aziraphale let his arm wrap around Crowley's waist gently and he held him closer, hoping for a kiss to really start the night.

But Crowley wouldn't do it.

"Come on, dear..." Aziraphale was desperate. "Give me a proper kiss."

Wouldn't that be something nice.

Crowley hummed quietly as he kissed Aziraphale again, the corners of his lips just pressing to the angel's. It was cruel, it left Aziraphale wanting more. He puckered his lips and hoped Crowley might indulge as well. Crowley could feel the desperation as he looked at Aziraphale.

He was covered in kisses.

This lipstick was quite the investment. Crowley had to go put more on if he wanted to kiss Aziraphale in other places.

So he was out of Aziraphale's lap.

"What?..." Aziraphale was stunned by the abrupt movement. Crowley was suddenly leaving.

But when Crowley turned back to hear the angel's words, Aziraphale was stunned to see the red lipstick, now faint, on Crowley's lips.

"Oh, dear Lord..." He muttered to himself, upset that he wasn't paying attention when Crowley's lips were fully bright and red.

"Don't worry, Angel," Crowley pulled out the lipstick from his pocket. "I'll be right back." He said.

* * *

Crowley took fancy to a different shade of lipstick. It was a darker red with a tint of purple to it. Like...blood moon. Certainly wasn't the color of his hair, but the red was still nice. It was matte style, it didn't gloss or shine. It was much easier to apply, though he did have skills with putting on the lipstick. He had to say he has been doing this before kissing Aziraphale, but now he had a reason to have more.

He was holding up a small mirror as he applied the darker color on his lips. It was brand new.

It made him feel....

Dirty.

Scandalous.

Sultry.

It's the kind of color that leads to questionable actions. He was going for something sexy, and this was it. This was definitely it. He found what he was looking for. The angel might lose his wings tonight with what they were going to do.

"Crowley? I'm ready." Aziraphale had walked in eagerly, a shy smile on his face as he kept his hands clasped together.

He didn't want to seem too excited, but at this point, it didn't matter. He couldn't hide it that well.

He loved kissing.

He loved showing affection.

But he also liked the surprises on Crowley's lips every week.

"For what, angel?" Crowley was still applying the lipstick in the mirror, touching up the corner of his lips because he wanted it to be perfect. He knew what Aziraphale came here for, but he couldn't help but tease.

When he turned around, Aziraphale stopped abruptly in his tracks, seeing the dark red lipstick with the purple tint on Crowley's lips. Aziraphale had to take a moment because he wasn't expecting that color, and he wasn't expecting it to look so well either.

Crowley was ready for him now.

"I quite like that color." Aziraphale had looked away for a second, not wanting to blush but he couldn't help it. His eyes went back to Crowley's face again, to his dark red lips.

The color was scandalous.

The angel couldn't let his thoughts roam, but he was wondering if Crowley could dress up, too. The lipstick would go great with his nanny outfit.

If he asked, would Crowley do it?

"You're definitely going to like it on you in a moment." The words were suggestive, and not in a rather nice way if Crowley were to tell the truth.

They've discussed what was going to happen, what Crowley was going to do with his lips...his mouth.... Well, Crowley said some disgusting words about how he won't get the lipstick on Aziraphale's skin if he was lucky, and if he did it was because he was being a tease. Crowley had no problem being descriptive so Aziraphale knew what would and wouldn't happen today.

Clearly there were places that would have lip prints, and other places that...if Aziraphale was well behaved, wouldn't, that is if Crowley actually had the skill he was bragging about.

Aziraphale did his best not to show a reaction to Crowley's words. But he's been anticipating this for so long he thought it was an eternity.

Seeing Crowley with the dark lipstick rose something in him.

"Oh...God..." There was a shiver going up Aziraphale's spine. It was delicious.

"No face kisses this time, angel." Crowley was sure Aziraphale knew that. "This color will look much better elsewhere."

It sure will.

"Oh..." Aziraphale didn't want to show his eagerness. This was going to be dirty. He wasn't going to mutter God's name in vain again, but what else could he say to show his anticipation? "...Fuck."

Indeed he will be.


End file.
